1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear bicycle carrier, and more particularly to a ratchet modulator that can be adjusted in a multi-section adjustable positioning manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional rear bicycle carriers are assembled onto the rear bumpers on the rear sides of automobiles.
However, as illustrated in FIG. 10, in order to open the car trunk easily, a support frame of the rear bicycle carrier is tilted outward to a predetermined angle, and two supporting arms of the support frame also become slanted, accordingly the bicycle hanged on the supporting arms of the support frame bumps the ground, damaging the support frame or bicycle wheels.
Furthermore, even through an improved angle-adjustable rear bicycle carrier has been developed, the supporting arms of the support frame of the rear bicycle carrier is adjustable troublesomely and limitedly.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.